


More

by plikki



Series: Insatiable the way I'm loving you [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: When they have been apart for a month, it's only normal that they'd need to catch up. Good thing their day is cleared.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Insatiable the way I'm loving you [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635868
Comments: 27
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How did it go from cats and their four times a day to humans and sex marathons? Who knows, but this is the result 😁

Spending a month without Adrien had been hell. Going back to their place every day after classes at the university had ended and finding it empty had sucked the life out of Marinette. The phone calls were something but nowhere near enough. So when he was due to be back on Saturday morning, she’d cleared her day only for him. She’d had no way of knowing how they’d spend it but it had been a good move on her part, for sure.

It wasn’t intentional. She thought that he was tired in spite of sleeping on the plane and he’d definitely needed a shower. But this was all it took apparently.

The moment he stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist, any words she’d been about to say died on her lips. It was pure instinct that sent her into his arms. She kissed him and that kiss alone, hungry and unrestricted, sent fire flowing through her. It was unreal how much she’d missed him. 

From the way he kissed her back, equally intense, she knew he was feeling it too. As her hands traced the warm skin on his back, she whispered against his lips,

“You aren’t too tired, are you?” 

In response, he backed her up until her legs hit the bed and in no time at all had her out of her shirt. 

“I want you,” he said as his lips left hers to explore the newly revealed expanses of skin. 

“Oh god, yes,” she moaned when he removed her bra and his mouth latched onto her. Her fingers buried into his damp hair as she arched into the warm touch that made her dizzy. He wasn’t wasting time though, his hands working to remove her pants as well. They paused so she could step out of them and then she fell back on the bed, using the towel to bring him down with her. 

Actually, it was also in the way, she realised, and tugged at it to get it out of the way. When her searching hand was back on him and found him already hard, it was his turn to moan into her mouth. 

She let him remove her panties and then guided him between her legs. She wanted him too much, needed him, now. When he filled her, their relieved cries echoed in the room. They paused to catch a breath, their lips meeting in a slow kiss.

“Welcome home,” she said after that, grinning as she wrapped her legs around him and brought him closer. He answered her by kissing her again and moving, finally. 

After that it was a whirlwind of messy kisses and searching hands, reacquainting themselves with their lover’s body. They moved with matching fervour, driven by the same need to chase that release. It was hot, it was needy, it was perfect. 

Their bodies moved with rehearsed familiarity but renewed vigour. They knew where to touch, how to angle themselves to get the best reaction so in no time at all Marinette clung to him, her lips on his neck to muffle her moan when it became too much. It felt like an explosion of all the pent up desire she’d hoarded in expectation of his return. 

Adrien followed soon after, his hands gripping her hips so hard she was sure she’d have bruises, but she didn’t mind. She welcomed the last strangled cry from him before he collapsed on top of her. 

They lay there, panting. The sun was already peaking into the room, so at odds with their tired bodies and sleepy heads. 

“I can’t move,” he groaned and she laughed weakly. 

“Just roll over so I can go to the bathroom and I’ll be back in a minute,” she said. 

When she got back, he looked like he was already asleep, but when the mattress dipped under her weight, his arm reached out to her. She snuggled into him and sighed contentedly. Now a nap sounded like the best thing in the world. She’d been too excited for his return to sleep more than a few hours, so when she closed her eyes she knew sleep would claim her soon.

“I love you,” she heard a faint whisper, accompanied by soft lips on her back. 

“I love you, kitty, sleep tight,” she replied with a smile. And she was out.

*

When Marinette opened her eyes, she didn’t know how long they’d slept. Maybe it was noon, judging by the angle of the sun. Before she could turn around, she felt warm lips on her shoulder, accompanied by stubble scratching her skin. 

The arm around her waist stirred, the hand venturing down between her legs. She sighed when he touched her, letting him know that she was awake.

The practiced touch of his fingers soon had her arching into him, making her backside rub against him. He moaned just as she realised he was already hard. She wriggled her butt, which made him groan. He retaliated by slipping a finger inside of her. It was her turn to let out a breathy moan.

“I take it we’re not getting up yet,” she panted. 

“A few more minutes,” he said as he sped up his movements. She tried to ignore the tingles spreading over her whole body to push her panties down her legs. She could feel him doing the same with his free hand and soon they were skin on skin.

“Should I turn over?” She said, but his mumbled “No,” kept her in place. His fingers left her, but only so he could lift her leg and prop it up with his own. Then he rearranged himself and she felt him fill her again. 

She moaned, her arm reaching behind her to bring his head closer as she turned around to find his lips. He moved with slow, shallow thrusts, their bodies flush against each other. It was a different kind of intimacy, not the rushed coupling of earlier. They were still sleepy and relaxed, but their bodies were still warming up with every movement. 

They were not in a hurry, content to just feel each other. But eventually the slow love-making was not enough. His hand was back between her legs as she shifted to let him move more freely. 

Her fingers tightened their hold on his hair as he sucked on the sensitive skin under her ear. Their breathy moans soon filled the room, which now felt a few degrees hotter. 

Marinette tensed as the combined stimulation pushed her toward the edge, just a little more and..

“Oh,” she moaned, feeling the wave of pleasure wash over her. When she clenched around him, she heard him moan in her ear as he sped up his movements just a little. She closed her eyes, still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm, while he chased his, his breath coming out in warm puffs on her bare skin. She heard it hitch and knew even before he buried deep inside of her that he was there finally. 

“Good morning,” he murmured when she slowly disengaged from him after a minute and turned around. 

“More like noon,” she said, smiling.

“It’s still good,” he replied with a grin.

“Food or shower?” 

“Hm, food first, shower then because I’ll take my time with it, with you there as well,” he said with a sly smile, before it was hidden against her neck and she felt his lips on her skin. She laughed.

“You’re insatiable.”

“You can’t really think I’ve had enough of you. Not even close,” he muttered between kisses. “I just need fuel first.” She could agree with that, she kind of felt the same way.

“Food it is, then,” she said as they got up. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two down, two more two come!


	2. 3 and 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, it's done! I feel almost as tired as them 😅

Eating had taken longer than expected, what with preparing food in between kisses and talking at length about what they’d failed to share over the phone. Marinette had missed his company so much, including just sharing the mundane things with him like washing the dishes and cleaning up after lunch. 

When they finally got to the shower, it was a subdued affair as they handed over soap and shampoo and took turns under the water. She’d totally forgotten his promise of a different activity in the bathroom, until they were done with the shower and she saw him looking around with a calculating look.

“Did you just clean the bathroom?” He asked.

“Er, last night,” she admitted. “I forgot to do it earlier and..”

She was interrupted by a hot kiss on her mouth. 

“It’s perfect for what I have in mind,” he said, before guiding her to the toilet and pushing the lid down. 

“What?” She asked in confusion as he motioned for her to sit down and then crouched in front of her. 

“We’re not done yet,” he said as he pushed her legs apart. She squeaked as his hands grabbed her butt and pushed her to the very edge before he winked at her and buried his face between her legs.

She moaned at the touch of his tongue, closely followed by a finger inside of her. Her head hit the cold tiles behind her when she leaned back.

“Why are we doing this in here and not in bed?” She panted as a second finger followed.

“You’re all wet and the bathroom is warm,” he said as his fingers remained at work. When his mouth again joined his fingers, she jumped a little. This time it wasn’t only because of the desire shooting through her, it was because of the stubble scratch she felt.

“You should have shaved before doing this,” she said around another moan. Even with the stubble which had no place there, he was doing a good enough job of making her head spin.

“Do you want me to stop?” He said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. He’d pulled back just a little to say that, his warm breath tickling her. His thumb replaced his tongue and made her moan again. 

“Don’t you dare,” she said, closing her eyes. She’d put up with a little discomfort simply because she knew how good he was at what he was going.

“I thought so,” he said, and she could hear the smirk in his voice, before returning to work. He knew just how to touch her, how to respond to the way her body sought more contact or needed a pause. Her fingers dug into his wet hair as she tried very hard not to close her legs around his head. 

Pretty soon she forgot about the stubble and the cold tiles behind her back, because she felt the approaching orgasm. He knew her well enough so he could continue doing exactly what he’d been doing when her breath hitched and she tensed, all her being focused on the point where his tongue lapped at her. 

Marinette practically sobbed when the build-up presssure reached its peak, leaving her shaking. He was too good to her, she thought as she fell down from the high, while he got up and smiled at her.

“Worth it?” He teased her.

“Oh yes,” she breathed as she took his hand and stood up on unstable legs, falling almost instantly into his arms. 

“Now we’re done,” he said. But she realised he wasn’t right when she felt him poking at her. She knew how much he loved seeing her come undone like that and it almost always ended up with him being equally aroused. This time was no exception.

“Not so quickly,” she said, pushing him back against the wall. He looked at her confused, so she clarified as she fell down on her knees. “Do you think I don’t see this?” She didn’t need to say what she meant, instead just wrapped her fingers around him.

“It’ll go away in a sec-, _AH,”_ he was effectively silenced when her lips followed suit. She resisted the urge to smile, instead concentrating on what she was doing. He wasn’t the only one with the tricks. “Oh God,” he moaned and it was his turn to hold onto her wet locks. 

It usually didn’t take much, she knew how to combine the stokes of her hand with the swipes of her tongue to tease him close to the edge. She could also feel when it became too much, even without him telling her, which he always tried to do anyway. 

She knew to pull back a little so as not to choke but instead to be able to swallow without much effort as he slumped against the wall, breathing heavily. She got up, trying to hide her wince at the way her knees protested, but there was no need, his eyes were still closed.

“Marinette, you completely bl-,” he started when he finally caught his breath but she stopped him with a finger to his lips. 

“Yeah, I know,” she said, laughing as she wiped her mouth. It was the same old joke. “Now we’re done.”

“No chance of you carrying me to the sofa?” he said, making puppy eyes at her. But she just shook her head with a smile. The kwamis were giving them a wide berth (for a good reason) and without superpowers there was little she could do about that. 

When they eventually made it to the sofa, the challenge was moving from it at all for the rest of the day. Even with the afternoon coffee (because they’d missed the morning one), they felt like doing nothing. They ate the remaining food, they watched movies and cuddled and started a little when it was dark outside. 

“I’m probably going to wake up at an ungodly hour because of jet lag, but I might as well try to get some sleep,” Adrien said as he got up eventually and stretched. 

She followed him into the bedroom, eyeing him appreciatively as he stripped down to his boxers. She carefully took off whatever clothes she had from their day of lounging, but didn’t reach for her pyjamas.

When she was done, he was already on his back with his eyes closed. She approached quietly, but saw his lips curve into a smile.

“I know you have something on your mind, even without looking at your face. Just get on with it,” he said teasingly. 

She smiled as she reached him. He knew her too well.

“One more?” she asked when she paused to throw a leg over him and straddle him. 

“Yes, please,” he said, his hands suddenly on her butt, pulling her flush against him. His eyes were open now, bright with desire as he watched her appreciatively. “You know I love seeing you like this,” he said, no doubt referring to her being almost naked on top of him.

“It also means you can kick back and relax while I do the hard work,” she said with a smirk. Well, most of it.

“Oh, it will be hard, just give me a few seconds,” he laughed and she retaliated by rocking into him and making him moan.

“That’s what I’m counting on,” she said before leaning down to kiss him. His hands got tangled in her hair as he gathered it to keep it out of the way as their lips met. They kissed slowly, lazily at first, just setting the mood, but with her hand over his heart she could feel his pulse pick up in sync with hers with every undulating movement of their hips. 

When his lips left hers and travelled downwards, she shivered at the tingling sensation his stubble left behind. All day doing practically nothing and he still hadn’t shaved. But she found that she didn’t mind, in fact it even added to the effect his hot lips had on her, a nice contrast between soft and rough. 

The next movement of her hips coincided with his lips reaching her breast and she practically mewled when they closed over her and sucked. His warm mouth on her only added to the warmth pooling between her legs as she rubbed against his hardness. 

“Underwear,” she panted as her hands sought purchase on his shoulders.

They had to untangle for a moment, bemoaning the loss of contact, as she stepped away to remove her panties while he got rid of his boxers. But when their centres met again, it was a hundred times better with no fabric in the way, eliciting moans from both of them, which only grew louder when she sank onto him. 

Adrien used a hand to prop himself up, while his other arm wrapped around her and brought her flush against his chest. 

She needed a pause anyway because it always caught her off guard how deep he was once there was no space left between them. 

Their lips met again, this time a more fevered, hungry kiss as she held him trapped and he had to resist the urge to move. She finally took mercy on him and moved her hips experimentally. He moaned into her mouth before releasing her and falling back onto the bed. 

“Do your thing,” he said, his eyes trained on her. As she swayed in small circular movements, she concentrated on the way their bodies met. Although his view was much better, or so he said, hers wasn’t bad either. 

He knew this wasn’t about speed and sharp movements and while it didn’t work the same way on him as it did on her, stoking the fire until it became unbearable, he hummed appreciatively as she moved with practiced ease. Soon she was panting and she closed her eyes at the building pressure inside of her. She felt Adrien’s hands finding hers and interlacing their fingers, serving as her anchor as she got lost in the sensation. 

One last movement, the final rocking of her hips, and she cried out, throwing her head back. As she got down from her high, trembling a little, she felt Adrien move up again to hold her and opened her eyes to see his adoring smile.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered before his lips found hers. They stood like that, her heart slowing its wild gallop, but then she lifted off of him and fell onto the bed. She beckoned him in and soon they were joined again even as she hissed at the contact. She was sure she’d feel sore after that, but she had a little more left in her. 

Adrien bended her legs a little at the knees, pushing her thighs to her body as he leaned over her. When he rocked into her, she could feel the pent-up energy from when he’d been trapped beneath her, driving him towards his own release. It had been there all along, simmering under the surface, so it didn’t take him long to cry out and slump against her.

Her fingers toyed with his hair as he hid his face in the crook of her neck, their breathing slowly returning to normal. 

“Not bad for a day, huh?” She said and his weak laughter tickled her skin.

“Not bad at all. But we’re done,” he said, groaning as he pushed away from her with the last remnants of strength. 

“Oh yes, definitely,” she agreed. 

She was sure their bodies would be protesting against the vigorous workout they’d been subjected to, reminding them about it on the next day, but it had been worth it, she decided as she shot him a triumphant grin.  
“Pound it?” 

He laughed for real this time, shaking his head as he bumped her fist with his. 

Worth it, definitely. 


End file.
